


Bring you down

by Nyann



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, eventually happy ending, slight angst
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyann/pseuds/Nyann
Summary: 简介：欧比旺接到了一个绝地任务，他需要返回塔图因救出安纳金的母亲。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TPM之后，大师傅没有死。QO的Slash虽然写得和Pre-slash一样清水，痛哭。希望上中下三篇之内能完结。有JA系列提及，虐心不虐身，结局保证会是HE。我爱老王和大师傅带孩纸（？

原力抑制器在欧比旺颈后发出“咔哒”一声。

“你从哪里来的？”

欧比旺似乎还在回忆刚才原力抑制器细小的闭合声里，他没有回答对方的问题。典狱长笑着露出尖锐的牙齿，意外好脾气地又重复了一次刚才的问题。

“你从哪里来的？”

“科洛桑，”欧比旺这次终于找回了自己的声音，然后他又很快地意识到自己正处于科洛桑最大的监狱底层。“不……”

他差点又沉浸在自己的精神世界里，仿佛外面发生的事情与他无关。

“绝地武士团，”他吐出这个词时忽然感觉到胸腔浮起一团怒火，一团可以吞噬整个监狱、整个科洛桑的狂热怒火，这不是一个绝地武士应该有的感情，那会让欧比旺迷失在——

“欧比旺·肯诺比，”典狱长轻蔑地念道，一根食指划过眼前的数据板，“你现在是一名囚犯。”

欧比旺低下头，感觉到原力抑制器卡在他的下巴和脖子之间，这个仪器很安静，没有探测到任何他与原力之间的联系。它正常运转着，意味着他不能向原力乞求释放自己的愤怒。

他正拼命让自己接受这样一个事实：欧比旺·肯诺比，他是一名科洛桑监狱的囚犯。

*

当他和安纳金从纳布的飞船上下来时，奎刚还浸泡在巴克塔容器里。

欧比旺想要一直陪在奎刚身边，最好一直呆到他师傅清醒过来。但是他身不由己，在奎刚昏迷的这一段时间里，安纳金需要一个引导他的师傅。尤达大师在欧比旺异常固执的游说下终于批准了那孩子进入武士团，在这位矮小的绝地大师转回身来时，欧比旺不得不抑制住了自己的笑容，他相信奎刚如果醒着，一定会和自己一样偷笑。

然而欧比旺知道，自己刚才那个隐藏住的笑容还有一层别的意味。

他走出房间，安纳金一直在外面等着他。欧比旺能感觉到这孩子的忧虑与不安，接下来他要说的话将永远影响安纳金的一生。

“安纳金，”欧比旺单膝跪在金发孩子的面前，逐渐意识到安纳金才九岁，来自一个奴隶制仍旧存在的沙漠星球，不像其他幼徒一样已经接受了好几年的训练，安纳金还在适应他人生中巨大的转折。欧比旺必须慢慢来，像守护一只受惊的雏鸟一般保护安纳金，直到奎刚从昏迷中清醒过来。

“什么？”安纳金有些害怕地问道。

欧比旺沉默了几秒，他不能这么做，每一秒对这孩子来说都是折磨。可是他忍不住，他需要一次叛逆的行为去释放从纳布开始就隐藏在胸腔里难以言喻的悲伤与震惊，他自己的尖叫声实际上从纳布回来之后依旧没有停止。

“你现在需要开始留辫子了。”他眨了眨眼。

安纳金看着他，绿色的眼睛忽然变得生机勃勃。

“你是说……”

欧比旺点点头。 _而我将成为一名武士。_

 

“猜猜他之后干了什么！”欧比旺第不知道多少次用震惊的表情冲着奎刚抱怨道，这个表情也许会跟着他一辈子，只要安纳金还出现在他身边。“他差点把R2-D2拆了！”

纳布回来的第三个月，奎刚清醒了，但是治疗师仍旧认为他还不适合开始对安纳金的训练。他现在正坐在病床上耐心听着欧比旺的抱怨，已经持续十分钟了。

“之后呢？”奎刚平静地问道。

欧比旺没有立刻回答，他的师傅根本没和他在一条船上。

“你现在还没有经历这些，师傅。”欧比旺将双臂抱在胸前，他眯起双眼，这是一个非常不信任对方的表情。“等你真的开始履行自己师傅的义务时就知道我在说什么了。”

奎刚被欧比旺的表情逗笑了。自打这位绝地大师从一个深不见底的噩梦中醒来，已经连续听了两个星期自己前徒弟的叨叨不停，全都是围绕着安纳金干了什么展开。

“我在训练你时可没少烦恼，我的徒弟。”

“我才没有安纳金那样淘气！”欧比旺抗议道，他那不信任的表情加深了。

“你有你的风格。”奎刚慢悠悠地说道，优雅地偷走了欧比旺带来的一块小甜饼。“一种非常令人印象深刻的风格，我还记得在班多米尔，你是怎么追着我到处跑的。”

欧比旺有些不可置信地看着奎刚，以及他偷走甜饼的小动作，然后这种注视忽然变成了愤怒的瞪视，但是房间里的两个人都知道这不过是欧比旺的伪装。年轻的绝地武士气鼓鼓地站起来，微微侧过脸，努力地掩盖自己脸颊变得滚烫这件事实。

“难以置信，”欧比旺嚷嚷着，逃跑般离开了房间。

这是奎刚第一次回忆起在班多米尔发生的事情，或者说，用那些过去的历史捉弄他。欧比旺快步走在神殿的过道里，脸上的热度随着他离奎刚的病房越来越远而渐渐消退。欧比旺以为自己已经将这段记忆抛到脑后了，他相信这样可以骗过自己，因为唯有如此他才能不去比较，不去将十二年前的班多米尔以及几个月前的塔图因放在同一个天秤上。

嫉妒一个九岁的孩子是可笑的。

欧比旺是个成年人，能控制住自己。他向奎刚抱怨“安纳金今天又干了什么调皮的事”是为了让他的师傅安心——欧比旺遵守了那时的诺言，他在尽职地训练年幼的天行者。

只是欧比旺从未谈起自己，也未谈起为什么自己消失的学徒辫出现在安纳金身上。

他已经接受了授予仪式，在没有师傅的陪伴下，尤达大师代替奎刚履行了责任。欧比旺不知道奎刚有没有试图探索过他们的训练纽带，在他昏迷的期间，在欧比旺的要求下长老会让它消融了。

奎刚是一名绝地大师，他知道，只是不想让他的徒弟伤心，欧比旺在内心如此安慰到，然后走进和安纳金的临时住处。

房间里遗留着两个人的原力痕迹，孩子的原力特质明显不稳定。

 _很快，_ 房间里他的痕迹就会消失，奎刚将取而代之。

*

“你是一名绝地。”坐在他对面的囚犯说道，这引起了一阵骚动。

这简直太明显了，欧比旺是唯一一个带着原力抑制器的人。

最开始，这些犯人都用混合着敬畏与害怕的眼神看着欧比旺，然后他们很快就发现了对方脖子上的东西。绿色的亮灯意味着这玩意起着作用，他们在欧比旺身边走动会十分安全，不会有一个脾气不好的原力使用者将他们狠狠地摔到墙上。

科洛桑监狱的历史几乎和绝地武士团一样长，但它是第一次迎接一名来自绝地的囚徒，因为欧比旺是唯一没有在审判来临之前逃走的绝地武士。

 _曾经是。_ 欧比旺捏紧了手中的勺子，他专注于眼前的食物，决定不理对面的家伙。

“你是怎么混进来的？”对方挑衅地问道，仿佛是在说，绝地也不过如此， _你_ 也不过如此。

“小心他把脖子上的东西弄开！”有人喊道。“用那把闪着光的玩具剑！”

“白痴！在那之前我一只手就可以捏死他！”一个赫特人大笑着，声音恶毒得像一条蛇。

他闭上了眼睛，身体轻微颤抖着，回忆起自己作为学徒时无数次被囚禁的处境，然而这次他只是失去了原力的陪伴。他像一个正处于戒断阶段的人，又一次学着在没有原力的帮助下释放内心的愤怒，整个过程非常缓慢，充满了折磨、疼痛。

当再一次睁开眼睛的时候—— _在这里，我不需要尊严与骄傲。_

*

欧比旺悄悄地来到了训练室的门口，他甚至多此一举地将自己的原力隐藏了起来。

房间里有许多学徒正在挥舞着练习用的光剑，安纳金也在其中。他看见奎刚站在那孩子身旁，并且往前迈出了一步，用他宽大的手掌握住安纳金的胳膊，往上抬高了几厘米。那是第四式的一个动作，奎刚擅长的光剑招式，他们在纳布星球对抗西斯时这位绝地大师也用过。

奎刚正在逐渐接手欧比旺对天行者的训练，安纳金需要一个适应的过程。

欧比旺放任自己观察了那么一会，然后他感觉到练习接近尾声了。在安纳金去归还练习光剑的间隙，欧比旺靠近了他曾经的师傅。

奎刚露出了一个混合着惊讶与欣喜的表情，“你偷偷溜进来多久了？”

“不过五分钟。”也许更久，欧比旺有些着迷地看着对方弯起的眼睛，感觉自己的注意力被分散了。他假装随意地问道：“安纳金已经到开始学习第四式的时候了吗？”

绝地大师的眼神忽然狡猾起来。“不，是我自作主张的。”

欧比旺没有评论，只是点点头。他来这里并不是为了抗议奎刚擅自作出的决定，况且，他正在失去这份资格，像是握住一把细细的沙子，然后看着它们从自己手中悄悄溜走。

奎刚才是安纳金真正的师傅，是他选择了这孩子。

他仍旧与安纳金住在一起，每到晚上，有些事情他注意到了，不得不和奎刚商量。

“安纳金在做噩梦，”欧比旺说道。“你也许应该跟他谈谈，他总是说梦话，关于塔图因，炎热的沙子，离别……还有他的母亲。”

“这持续多久了？”奎刚转过头，看到安纳金还在与其他的学徒说话。

“不到一个星期，之前安纳金也做过噩梦，但那时他刚从纳布之战回来。”

“你有和他聊聊那些噩梦吗？”奎刚忽然直视欧比旺说道。

“我……”欧比旺咬住下唇，摇摇头。一股愧疚感从欧比旺的内心涌上来，让他的喉咙哽住，在奎刚眼里他肯定是在逃避自己的责任了。

“欧比旺，”奎刚的一只手搭上他的肩膀，轻轻捏了捏。“我没有在责怪你。”

“我知道，师傅。”他表现得太明显了。

“去和他谈谈，安纳金现在很信任你，你不在的时候他总是问你去哪里了。有时候，我都在想应该让你来做他的师傅才对。”

欧比旺注意到奎刚的眼神里也透着信任的光芒，这目光仿佛有温度一般，温柔地冲刷他的愧疚之心。

“你不会嫉妒吗？”欧比旺狡黠地问道。

这个问题有一个显而易见的答案，他以为奎刚会很大度地回答“不”。

“我的确会。”奎刚轻声在他耳边说道，

 

“安纳金，”欧比旺在门口迎接了他的学徒，这孩子累坏了。

“欧比旺师傅！”男孩快乐地扑进他的怀里，欧比旺忽视了他脏兮兮的训练服，任由安纳金喋喋不休谈论着今天他学习了什么光剑招式，然后不声不响将他带到沙发上。

“奎刚师傅说你马上要开始接受长老会委派的任务了。”安纳金有些闷闷不乐地说道，他什么表情都会直接写在脸上，欧比旺想着得教教这孩子隐藏自己的感情。

欧比旺点点头，帮安纳金重新绑了一次他乱糟糟的学徒辫。

“再过几天，我就要搬回自己的住处，之后奎刚会开始和你在这里的生活。他是一名大师，会教你更多的绝地之道。”欧比旺想了想，又补充道：“他会是个非常棒的师傅。”

在和奎刚并肩作战多年之后，他能形容自己师傅的词汇依旧贫瘠。有那么些时候，他的师傅坐在床上，欧比旺会站在他身边，为一名疲惫不堪的绝地大师梳理那长长的头发。随着岁月的流逝，越来越多头发变得灰白，然而欧比旺仍旧会耐心地将缠绕在一起的乱发解开，即便奎刚觉得这有点多此一举。

奎刚有时候会说，让它们就这样缠在一起吧。

欧比旺习惯于不回答，他喜欢为自己的师傅服务，任何能让奎刚愉悦的事情他都愿意去做。

“为什么学徒不能有两个师傅呢？”安纳金幼稚的发言将欧比旺从回忆中拉了回来，“也许我需要两名大师才能赶上落下的课程……”

欧比旺笑着捏了捏男孩的脸，“每一位绝地都有自己独特的训练方式，安纳金，而在训练徒弟这方面，大师们一般不向任何人妥协。”

“就是说，如果你和奎刚师傅吵架了，谁都不会让步对吗？”

安纳金的眼神里满是好奇，他没有意识到自己这个问题对欧比旺来说有多么复杂。

“‘吵架’是个不恰当的词语，”欧比旺说。“我们只会争论。”

“好吧，既然你这么说。”

安纳金不完全相信他的话，但欧比旺说的是实话，只是这个男孩还没有体会到，一次看似无害的争论也会成为伤人的利剑。他不曾记得自己和奎刚发生过激烈的争吵，哪怕在梅利达-达恩，他选择离开奎刚时，他也不认为那是一次争吵。不，没有那么激烈，他们只是喜欢恪守己见。

十二年来，他和奎刚之间已经形成了几近完美的默契，一个眼神，一个动作，他们就能知道对方接下来想干什么。然而他们依旧不在同一条船上，分歧总是横在欧比旺和奎刚之间。即使这一回一方被说服，下一次，他们的脾气又会狠狠撞在一起。

这是两种截然不同的天性驱使的结果，任何人都无法扭转。

“去洗澡吧。”欧比旺建议道。

“可是我饿了。”安纳金揉着空空的肚子。

“等你出来，我会把晚餐准备好的。”

安纳金开心地叫了一声，跳下沙发向浴室走去。

*

欧比旺曾经被关在一个破旧的铁笼子里，打斗中他失去了光剑，看着它掉进了悬崖。笼子很小，他只好跪着，咬着牙抵抗体内的血液里那些人不知道从哪里搞来的原力抑制剂。这只能说明一点，他们知道绝地人会来。

即使是面对再糟糕的状况，欧比旺也不曾真正绝望过。然而身处险境时，绝地也是人，他们会有痛苦，会感到沮丧，会因为折磨一点点失去体内与原力的联系。

但是没有那么彻底过。

牢房四周是光滑的墙壁，有一块显示器镶嵌在其中一面墙里面，每天这块屏幕会亮两次，映出的全息投影会通知囚犯们今天该干什么。

这儿是科洛桑监狱最底下的一层，是这个星球上的另一个世界，一个人工孕育出来的胎儿，充满了畸形与残忍。共和国议会会将罪恶滔天以及他们不知道如何处置的犯人塞到这里来。几百年前，死刑就在这颗星球划上了句号，以另一种形式重新诞生。底层的犯人们不会有再教育的机会，他们会被一直囚禁在这里，付出他们唯一有价值的劳动力，直到生命之中最后一日到来。

不管是哪个星球上的种族，一旦踏入这里，生命就只剩下一个目的地。

然而有些生命因为他们这些人，永远地失去了希望。

欧比旺想让自己进入冥想，这对现在的他来说并不容易。这十天来，他一次又一次尝试让自己那颗狂乱跳动的心脏平复下来，紧接着一次又一次被狠狠击败。

_我不知道她在哪里。_

_你在说谎。_

_我现在很缺钱，绝地人，你那该死的老师害我输掉了所有资本，我要把她卖了才能维持生计。一个赫特人想要她。你知道的，她不光是一个奴隶那么简单，她还是一个女人……_

_如果我愿意出十倍的价钱将她买下呢？_

_噢……如果是这样……_

_你很需要这笔钱。_

_托伊达里亚人忽然笑了，他的笑容让人不舒服。不，这其实和多少钱没有关系，绝地人。_

这段对话在他的脑海中挥之不去，欧比旺放弃了冥想，把疲惫的身体蜷缩在冷冰冰的床上。所有的错误都是从这段对话开始的，那时候，他一定是鬼迷心窍了。 _如果这和钱没有什么关系，那究竟是什么？_ 他问道。 _你想要什么？_

_一个小忙罢了。托伊达里亚人狡猾地说道。_

那时候他在塔图因，他忘了，在那里所有人都是不要命的赌徒。

*

安纳金在寻求帮助，从他们临时建立起的师徒纽带中欧比旺感受到了。他迅速翻身下床，在黑暗中准确地找到了自己的袍子并披上，向安纳金的房间跑去。

年轻的绝地学徒还没有学会如何控制自己的思想，欧比旺能隐约在自己脑海里看到一些影像，他知道这些都是安纳金的梦境。奎刚早就提醒过他，安纳金是特别的，这孩子的能力让他可以预见一部分未来，只是谁也不知道那是现实还是幻象。

越是靠近安纳金的房间，影像就越发清晰，他看见了一片一望无际的沙漠，破旧的街道，以及各种适应了恶劣环境的种族，还有一间小屋里的女人。当欧比旺走进房间时，他看到安纳金的被子和床单搅在一起，然而那孩子的双眼却仍旧紧紧闭着。欧比旺抓住他的肩膀，轻轻摇了摇，试图唤醒对方。

安纳金挥开欧比旺的手，但是停止了颤抖。

“安纳金，醒醒。”

安纳金的眼睛在欧比旺又一次的摇晃下开始逐渐睁开，但他依旧没有挣脱噩梦的枷锁。泪水汇聚在他的眼眶里，欧比旺伸出手帮他擦去了一滴滑落的泪水。

欧比旺抱着男孩，让他的头靠在自己肩膀上。过了几分钟，安纳金终于平静下来，他的双手紧紧揪住欧比旺的外袍，生怕一松手他唯一的依靠就会消失不见。

“安纳金，”欧比旺再一次呼唤道，“我需要你告诉我，那些梦意味着什么。”

“我想念她。”安纳金把头埋进欧比旺肩膀与脖子之间的交接处。

“我看到了，通过我们的纽带。”

安纳金有那么几秒钟没有说话，欧比旺等待着男孩整理好自己的思绪。

“那些梦……很真实，但是我不记得自己经历过它们。”

“它们不是你的记忆?”

安纳金摇了摇头，“有些东西变得不太一样了，有些景色，还有那间屋子——我和妈妈住的地方，在梦里她好像要永远离开那个地方。”

欧比旺知道自己不能因为安纳金的几句话就相信他看到了未来，然而他也没有什么证据去证明那不是未来将要发生的事情。梦境和一个人的精神世界不一样，就算是科洛桑最好的精神治疗师面对一个病人的梦境，也往往是无能为力，更何况只是一名普通的绝地武士。

他需要将这件事汇报给长老会，但是先得征求安纳金的同意。

“安纳金，我想帮助你，”欧比旺小心翼翼地说道，他知道安纳金并不喜欢长老会，甚至有些抵触。“但是仅凭我一个人的力量是做不到的。”

男孩抬起头来看他，泪水已经不见了，只剩下一双害怕的眼睛。

“我得找更多人来帮助你。”

“你是说尤达大师他们？”

欧比旺点点头，等待着安纳金接下来的回答。

“你和奎刚师傅不行吗？”安纳金仿佛是在恳求他。

“关于梦境，我们所掌握的知识不及长老会的大师们。在我还是学徒时，奎刚也曾为一个幻象所困扰过，他寻求过长老会的帮助。”

但是奎刚没有听从长老会的意见，他执意去了新阿普索朗寻找塔尔大师。

欧比旺的话似乎打动了安纳金，男孩安静地思索着，然后他克服了自己对长老会的偏见，点点头。

“好吧，我会准备好的。”他安心地窝进欧比旺的怀里，呼吸逐渐变得均匀起来。

 

“你成功地说服了安纳金将自己的梦境告诉长老会，这令人佩服，考虑到他一直害怕面对那几位大师。”在看着安纳金进入训练大厅后，奎刚才转过身来对他说道。

“这没什么，我只是告诉了他，令人崇敬的金大师也为此苦恼过。”

“你跟他说了关于我的什么？”

欧比旺没有立刻回答，新阿普索朗是奎刚心中永远都不愿提起的名字，他当然不会说实话。

“很久以前，你掉进鼻涕虫堆里然后连续做了一个月噩梦的那件事。”

奎刚不可置信地看着他，脸上难得露出一丝慌乱。“这件事没有人知道……”

“我看了报告。”欧比旺眨了眨眼睛，满脸的无辜。“‘学徒奎刚·金不慎落入一个鼻涕虫堆陷阱，救援人员无法立刻到达，营救大使的计划因此推迟了半个标准日’，告诉我，你当时是怀着什么心情写下这段话的？”

“欧比旺……”他的名字可以说是从奎刚牙齿间硬挤出来的。

“你甚至在之后的报告里详细描述了自己的梦境。”欧比旺笑道，他再也绷不住自己的扑克脸了。

“我就知道听梅斯的话做记录没什么好下场，”奎刚哼了一声，努力维持着自己冷静的大师形象。“现在被我的徒弟用来嘲笑我了。”

“师傅，那时候你才十五岁。”欧比旺试图安慰对方。

“足够让我后悔一辈子。”

“所以你大概明白那时你说我在班多米尔追着你到处乱跑是什么心情了吧？”

“那不一样，”奎刚抗议道，他的手忽然抓住了欧比旺的肩膀，仅仅是这样一个简单的动作，就能让欧比旺失去理性思考的能力。“关于班多米尔。”

“是的，那不一样。”他重复了一次对方的话，发现自己的眼睛很难从奎刚脸上移开。这个男人的行为越发让欧比旺觉得困惑，自从纳布以来，欧比旺也越发不明白自己的奎刚心里究竟处于何种地位。“至少我没有觉得后悔，师傅。”

奎刚回望他，在短暂的几秒钟过后转过脸，对着训练大厅的入口。“但是我这个师傅却总让你失望。”

_不，你没有让我失望，请别这样说。_

这是欧比旺应该说的话，他应该如此安慰自己的师傅，奎刚才从死亡的边缘回来，生命原力差一点就带走了他，他应该得到更多的慰藉而不是伤害。

然而欧比旺只是将双手藏进宽大的衣袖里，紧紧掐住自己的小臂，咬回了那快到嘴边的句子。

 

这是一个对谁来说都十分艰难的决定，欧比旺能从十二位大师肃静的脸上感觉到。

原力、绝地信条、武士团，这样的阶级关系在过去一千年以来从未改变过，像一块磐石般稳稳地卧在一处，不曾有人移动过它。

可安纳金是特别的，他能为原力带来平衡，奎刚坚信着这一点。

“这是一个任务，很特殊，肯诺比武士。”尤达大师开口说道。“天行者的梦境不能轻易忽视，也许关乎着未来。”

欧比旺点点头，在与长老会商议过后，安纳金的噩梦并没有因此停止。在这个西斯又重新复活的时期里，大师们需要小心谨慎地对待每一件异常的事情，也就意味着，必须有人站出来，做点什么，弄清楚那些梦到底联系着怎样的现实。

“塔图因，你将要回到那里，并找到另一位天行者。”

奎刚在大厅外面等待着他，还有安纳金，通过训练纽带欧比旺感觉到了，那孩子的内心满是对欧比旺的焦虑。安纳金不愿意就这样让他离开，他总是说自己还不能接受欧比旺离开，甚至夸张地形容到，就好像突然有一天，欧比旺会消失不见。

他让自己的精神屏障重新竖起，阻绝了安纳金的情绪，然后深深地朝着长老会成员鞠了一躬。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欧比旺黑化注意。

那时，奎刚躺在他怀里，欧比旺差点被将要失去他的恐惧感吞没。

尽管不是一名治疗师，但是他知道如何运用原力治愈伤口这些基本技巧。他亲眼看见西斯武士的光剑贯穿了奎刚的胸口，他意识到这恐怕不是止血或者加速伤口愈合那么简单，奎刚的内脏器官正在以惊人的速度衰竭。

此时此刻他比任何时候都更需要生命原力的帮助，然后尽快将师傅放入巴克塔容器里。

欧比旺飞快地向他们师徒纽带探索过去，不费吹灰之力穿越了奎刚那若有若无的精神屏障，这是个糟糕的迹象。 _求求你，不要带走他。_ 欧比旺绝望地想到。

这时奎刚虚弱的声音传入他耳里。

“答应我……欧比旺，答应我训练那个孩子。”

“是的，师傅。”他那时不假思索就回答道，满脑子只想着如何救回自己的师傅。

他竭尽全力用自己的力量维持着奎刚的生命，却依旧感觉到对方意识越来越模糊，马上就要消失。

然后，一股异常强大的原力在他四周凝聚起来，似敌似友。

但欧比旺来不及细想，因为他突然就感觉到了一丝属于奎刚的原力，那是他在黑暗中苦苦探索后唯一的光亮，他毫不犹豫抓住了他。

凡事总有迹象，就是从那个时候开始的。

到后来，在面对长老会的时候，他几乎没有为自己辩护，而是像一个筋疲力尽的沙漠旅行者，将自己一切的经历都告诉了十二名表情严肃的大师。他坦然承认了自己犯下的无法挽回的错误，整个大厅陷入死寂。 _我杀了他们_ ，欧比旺懊悔地说道，他知道自己内心还有更多感情，更多违反信条的……羁绊。

他不敢将自己的目光投向奎刚，只好继续说道， _出于愤怒_ 。

*

上一次在塔图因的时候，欧比旺留在了飞船上，时刻注意着女王的飞船是否被贸易联盟的机器大军追踪到。这一次，他孤身一人来到塔图因，连飞行员都是他自己。

安纳金在出发之前告诉了欧比旺他曾经在塔图因上的住处，他按下了外面通讯器的按钮，然而没有人回应。

欧比旺观察了一下四周的环境，旁边的邻居对他这个陌生访客冷眼相看，似乎并不想和他说话。欧比旺短暂思考了一下，然后放弃了盘问附近居民的念头，想着也许雪米·天行者今天去店里帮忙了，考虑到那个托伊达里亚人如今只剩下一个奴隶照看他那间小店。

塔图因的天气炎热，欧比旺在外面没呆多久也是大汗淋漓。他拿出随时携带的水壶喝了点水，有点想将那件用来隐藏自己绝地身份的斗篷脱下，但这是不明智的。他忍耐着沙漠的炎热，默默开始寻找下一个目的地。尽管安纳金也向他描述过沃图的店，但这四周的房屋几乎一模一样。在碰了几个钉子之后，他找到了托伊达里亚人的店。进入店的时候欧比旺听到了一阵清脆的铃声，然后沃图——就像安纳金形容的，拍打着他那双蓝色的小翅膀，脸上挂着一副谄媚的表情迎了上来。

但是在欧比旺还没能摘下自己的兜帽时，托伊达里亚人的表情忽然变了。

“你是个绝地。”他嘶嘶地说道，很明显他现在不怎么欢迎绝地人的到来。奎刚告诉过欧比旺，沃图不光是失去了一个奴隶，他是个不可救药的赌徒，在那场飞行比赛中他还输掉了许多钱。

欧比旺慢慢将兜帽摘下，双手藏进外袍宽大的袖子里。已经没有必要伪装自己的身份了。

“你这可恶的绝地人给我带来的坏运气还不够吗？”沃图上下打量着欧比旺，眼睛恶狠狠地斜起，就好像随时都会朝着欧比旺发起进攻一样。

欧比旺默不作声地在自己脑海里寻找合适的交谈方式，他知道自己必须措辞谨慎，但是对像沃图这样的粗人，也不需要绕来绕去的外交辞令。

“那么，你之前已经见过我的师傅了。”欧比旺说道，“这次我来是为了寻找雪米·天行者。”

“啊，”沃图说道，“年轻的天行者想妈妈了？他没告诉你她住在哪里么？”

“我去了，但是她不在。”欧比旺坦诚道。

“她也不在我这里。”

“我以为她今天会在店里帮忙。”

“我不知道她在哪里，绝地人。”托伊达里亚人摊开手说道，“她早就不在这里干活了。”

欧比旺一边思考着沃图的话，一边随意扫视着四周，他注意到货架上累积起来的灰尘并不多。沃图这么也许是想让他打消找到雪米·天行者的念头，但是托伊达里亚人显然小看了年轻绝地武士的决心。欧比旺收回目光，说道：“你在说谎。”

托伊达里亚人连惊讶的表情都没有，他笑了，笑声干涩、沙哑，这种干巴巴，仿佛缺水的声音大概是生活在塔图因的人的一种特点。然后他又拍打起那对小翅膀，并且在欧比旺面前故意转了几圈。他在挑衅他，试图告诉欧比旺，他不怎么在乎绝地武士的质疑。

“我现在很缺钱，绝地人。”沃图似乎不介意自己被对方看穿了。“你那该死的老师害我输掉了所有资本，我要把她卖了才能维持生计。”

这个消息让欧比旺有种不好的感觉，但是他没出声，示意沃图继续说下去。

“一个赫特族的人，”沃图仿佛在自言自语道。“你知道的，她不光是个听话的奴隶那么简单，她还是一个女人……”

那种不好的感觉在他的胃里落实了，欧比旺微微眯起眼睛，他开始拿不准沃图后半段话的真实性，听上去雪米似乎真的被买走了。 _耐心，欧比旺。_ 他试探道：“如果我愿意出十倍的价钱将她买下呢？”

“我还以为你们绝地人可耻于这样的交易。”

“绝地也会见机行事。”欧比旺说道。“你可以将它当成一次好运气，难得的。”

“哼，多么机智。”沃图说道，他的语气却像是在讽刺对方的虚伪。“如果是这样……”

“你很需要这笔钱。”欧比旺有些唐突地劝说道。

然而声音刚落，他就后悔了，他应该让对方主动觉得自己需要什么，这才是更为明智的选择。托伊达里亚人直视着欧比旺的脸，那一丝后悔的表情没有逃脱他的目光。沃图仿佛明白了什么，他笑起来。

“我用不着你来告诉我需要什么。”沃图落在了一张工作台上，脸上依旧挂着令人不舒服的笑容。他仿佛是在自言自语：“不，这其实和多少钱没有关系，绝地人。”

欧比旺感觉到汗水浸湿了内衬，他咽了口口水。

这位绝地武士才进行完一趟漫长的星际飞行，只身一人来到银河系外围的蛮荒之地，唯一能陪伴他穿越这些浩瀚星系的人却无法抽身。绝地人擅长忍耐极端的环境，他们可以长时间忍受饥饿和口渴。然而他无法忽视小店里工作台上冒着一些冶炼金属的热气，这莫名其妙地加重了欧比旺口干舌燥的感觉。

 _你需要耐心一点，欧比旺。_ 他警告自己别冲动行事。

“如果这和钱没有什么关系，那究竟是什么？”他小心翼翼询问道，生怕自己再胡说些什么蠢话。“你想要什么？”

“一个小忙罢了。”沃图说道。

欧比旺装出一副扑克脸，内心却感到了一丝羞愧。如果奎刚知道了，他会自己的徒弟感到……不，他不敢去想奎刚。他觉得自己现在有点像被对方牵着走的家养班萨，只好硬着头皮继续说道：“如果我答应你，你必须把雪米·天行者交给我。”

沃图搓动着双手，说道：“到时候我会告诉你去哪里找她的，绝地人。”

 

这个叫瓦尔的赫特人和曾经拥有天行者母子的贾杜拉一样，也是贾巴的竞争对手之一，只是他还在慢慢凝聚自己的势力。沃图不敢惹贾巴，但是他知道能与哪些赫特人进行一次比较和平的……谈判。

与赫特人进行谈判，这对欧比旺来说只是一个噩梦。很久以前，在那艘送欧比旺去班多米尔的飞船上，他曾与赫特人交过手——这是奎刚的说法，欧比旺自己则认为当时他在赫特人的力量前几乎不堪一击。即便现在的欧比旺已经不再是当年那个十三岁的孩子，让他独自去面对一个体型巨大的赫特人还有他的那些手下，他依旧会觉得喘不过气来。

在前往瓦尔住处的路上，欧比旺越来越不想继续呆在这颗星球上。

不光是因为厌恶这里干燥的气候，这里很本地人让他觉得十分不安。即便在极少数没有奎刚陪伴的情况下，欧比旺也少有如此孤立无援的感觉。塔图因的居民不光嗜赌为命，还是亡命之徒——当时天行者母子愿意对他们伸出援手，一定是特例中的特例了。哪怕像沃图那样拥有自己生意的人，他愿意和有势力的赫特人勾结在一起，直到某一天又反目成仇。

这些事情在文明的星球依旧会发生，只是它们没有那么露骨。

欧比旺想让自己忘记那种不安的感觉，因为他是一名绝地武士，在通过试炼之前就已经去过了无数星球，见证了无数蛮荒与文明，尤达大师授予的武士头衔就证明了他们对欧比旺能力的信任。

也许是因为上一次来到塔图因时，他不是一个人，他有一位可以将自己的背后交付的同伴。

欧比旺舔舔干燥的下唇，瓦尔的住处就在眼前了，是一栋比周围房屋都高大的土黄色建筑。他站在比自己高出几个头的金属门前，迟疑着按下门外的通讯器，几秒钟之后另一头传来守卫的声音。

“你是谁？”对方用赫特语问道。

“一位朋友，”欧比旺冷静地说道，“派我向伟大的瓦尔大人送来问候。”

“你的那位朋友是谁？”

“托伊达里亚人，沃图。”

“这是个陌生的名字。”

“对你的主人来说这个名字也许并不陌生。”欧比旺冷漠地说道，“或许你愿意向瓦尔大人通报一声，而不是擅自替你的主人做决定。”

那边大概沉默了五秒钟，然后传来有些气急败坏的声音：“你在外面等着”

欧比旺擦去额头上的汗水，安静地等候着。

他认为沃图是个相当没有脑子的家伙，他如果足够聪明，也不会因为一场飞行比赛输个精光。

他想让欧比旺帮助他追回几笔赫特人欠他的债务，如果可以，他甚至希望绝地人教训他们一下。考虑到他现在难以维持生计，这似乎是个合乎逻辑的行为。

欧比旺猜到沃图早已从别人欠他的人情中得到过好处，只是这里的任何人都十分贪婪，不光尝到了甜头，还想把自己的钱要回来。然而这简单的请求也许不那么简单，他或许骗了欧比旺，想找个借口让他陷入麻烦，然后一劳永逸地解决这些不请自来的绝地人。欧比旺握紧自己腰间的光剑，他没有那么容易被击败，即便对方是赫特人。

欧比旺真希望精神控制对这个托伊达里亚人起点作用，或者，他应该用光剑威胁一下对方。

但这里并非共和国的地盘，绝地必须低调行事。即使欧比旺反悔也来不及了，现在他最需要的就是集中精力，思考接下来的每一步。他需要更多的耐心。他已经落后一截，这一次他不能再出错。

*

在最初的不安与沮丧过去之后，欧比旺已经习惯了与原力抑制器“和平共处”。这是绝地人必备的一种品质，在任何艰难的环境下都必须学着融入。

在他还是学徒时，他的忍耐力就在不断被各种绝地任务打磨，他性子里毛躁的棱角终于被磨平，变得像奎刚给他的那块河石一样圆润光滑。 _大师，你的学徒非常擅长忍耐与察言观色_ 。他不记得这是哪位议员对他的评价了，但有时候，这种性格会变得让人难以忍受。

_你就是太听他的话了，结果将自己的想法都藏在肚子里。_

在冥想中，欧比旺回忆起班特对他轻声说道，他已经可以做到不借助任何力量进行冥想了。

_你不觉得你的师傅……有时候也会这样想吗？_

班特是对的。她是欧比旺那么多年的好友，是怀着一颗善意的心说出了这些话。

然而班特没有看到隐藏在冰山下面的东西。

这么多年来，连欧比旺自己都已经分不清这究竟是一个人的性格，还是一种后天习得的行为。面对自己的师傅，他倾向于把一些念头藏在心里。因为这位技艺高超的绝地人思想独立却又异常固执，欧比旺不知道自己哪些想法会让对方不高兴，哪些想法会让他们将时间浪费在争论上。但结果总是一样的：无论欧比旺劝说多少次，奎刚总是要到最后关头才会听听自己学徒的想法。就像欧比旺曾经对安纳金所说的，他和奎刚不会吵架，他们的争论并不激烈，但是到了他们师徒生涯的后半段，两个人都伤痕累累，疲惫不堪。

他们的唇枪舌战在欧比旺成为绝地武士之后终于停止了。

一起停止的还有关于欧比旺本身的话题。

 _如果那时候我们能谈一谈，_ 欧比旺一边回忆着，感觉到困意袭来。

他将身体蜷缩在牢房里那张小小的床上，原力抑制器在他脖子上平稳地运行着，无论是光明原力还是黑暗原力，他现在都感觉不到了。

_如何那时我们能谈一谈，也许我就能将积压许久的愤怒释放出来。_

*

在欧比旺前面带路的两个守卫显然有些不对劲，他们其中的一个偶尔回头看一眼他，似乎在确保欧比旺依旧跟在他们身后。年轻的绝地武士将自己藏在宽大的斗篷之下，同样也用警惕的目光观察着，试图寻找出有用的蛛丝马迹。

他们将欧比旺带到另一扇破旧的铁门前，在后者眼里，这更像是关押犯人的牢笼。

那一瞬间危险的气息袭来，然而欧比旺却来不及反应，就被两个守卫猛地推进房间。

欧比旺转身迅速扑向铁门，却只看到两名守卫在门的另一边疯狂大笑。

他跟着骂了一句赫特语脏话，注意力被突然变得浓重的恶臭气味转移，紧接着，欧比旺听到了一阵低沉的咆哮声。

所以之前那股不好的预感是真的，欧比旺暗自戏谑了一番自己那没用的直觉。

但至少，那种感觉让他有所准备。在两名守卫惊讶的目光中，欧比旺迅速脱掉斗篷，并掏出了自己刚刚偷偷取回的光剑。这里的守卫倒是比沃图好对付多了，既没有种族优势，意志也相当不坚定。

他认不出关押在这里的生物是什么，只知道它那长长的獠牙看上去非常危险，也许那颜色诡异的唾液还带有毒性。

光剑被打开后，那生物往后稍微退了一步，它的脸在蓝光的映射之下格外狰狞恐怖。不同于欧比旺曾经遇上的那些暴躁的外星生物，它选择了在原地徘徊，似乎也在思考今天的晚餐是不是很难缠。

这还算是个好开端，至少他不用一开场就精疲力竭。

可是那怪物的徘徊也不过持续了三四秒，欧比旺敏捷地躲开对方第一次袭击。他在地上打了个滚，然后迅速站起来，调整好姿势。怪物重重地撞上铁门发出哗哗巨响，但是它很聪明，现在它庞大的身躯占据了这个牢房的唯一出口。如果怪物不愿意让开，那么欧比旺唯一的选择就是杀了它。

这个念头让欧比旺感到自己四周的原力一阵躁动。

皱了皱眉头，他没有时间想太多，现在应该思考如何在这场战斗中取得胜利。

欧比旺发起佯攻，对方并不上当，只是有些懒洋洋地用爪子挥开绝地武士刺出的几剑。欧比旺一边攻击一边观察怪物，希望自己能找到一处没有被鳞片覆盖的地方，好让他发起更有效的攻击。欧比旺知道这类生物一般来说关节部分都比较脆弱，他或许能砍掉对方的一只爪子。

_直接砍掉它的头或者刺入心脏更省事。_

他因为这个想法畏缩了一秒。这行不通，他的理智在呼唤，因为怪物的脖子处有一层厚厚的鳞片保护着，而他也不知道外星生物的心脏藏在哪里。

_但是你能感觉到它的弱点，用原力。_

欧比旺一瞬间迷茫了，他甚至不知道自己在和谁对话。他抓紧手里的光剑，挡住一只拍向他的巨大利爪。怪物的力气出乎意料的大，他的手臂在僵持下酸痛起来，然而光剑居然逐渐融化了那层鳞片，炽热的温度一下子灼伤了对方。这庞然大物抽回爪子，发出痛苦的嘶吼，欧比旺甚至能感觉到怪物的口水四处飞溅。

趁此机会欧比旺跳到怪物面前。这是个有些冒险的举动，但是他的动作在原力的帮助下变得异常敏捷。他怀着不知道哪里来的自信冲到怪物跟前，一下子翻跳起来，然后稳稳骑到了它脖子上。对方也反应迅速，它猛地摇头，背部一个劲往后撞击着铁门，两只爪子在欧比旺四周挥舞。欧比旺的脑袋也撞到后面的墙上，他痛苦地大叫一声，在分心的片刻其中一只锋利的爪子划破了衣服，狠狠抓伤了年轻的绝地武士。欧比旺没有思考，直接将光剑高高举起，然后在原力的帮助下狠狠贯穿了怪物的颅骨。

怪物向侧面笨重地倒去，欧比旺立刻跳下来。他简单查看了刚才被抓伤的地方，一层奇怪的液体覆在上面，狰狞的伤口和布料因为这层奇怪的东西粘在了一起。他皱了皱眉头，简单撕了块斗篷的布包扎起来。他必须快点回到飞船上，那里有救生包。

他花了一点时间用光剑将门锁毁掉，外面两个守卫早就逃之夭夭。

一阵乱七八糟的脚步声传入欧比旺的耳里，瓦尔的部下比他想的动作还要迅速。

一束喷射枪射在他左边的墙壁上，欧比旺展开光剑挡下敌人密集的喷射子弹，琢磨着如何在瓦尔这巨大的“宫殿”里找到出口。

_他们欺骗了你。_

那股似敌似友的力量还在，欧比旺觉得自己已经开始熟悉它了，毕竟在纳布的时候它也出现过一次。

_他也欺骗了你。_

谁欺骗了他？欧比旺疑惑地想到，但是他的防御动作没有因此减慢，甚至在剧痛从手臂上传来时也没有。他一边后退一边将更多喷射子弹反弹回去，并且瞅准一个房间跑去，也许在那里他能找到扇窗子跳出去。

但是当他撞开那扇房门时却愣住了，他看到了更多的守卫，更多的武器。

还有懒洋洋躺在那里的赫特人瓦尔。

“杀了他！”不知道是谁大喊道。

 _杀了他，_ 欧比旺睁大眼睛，刚才和怪物一战耗费了大量体力，他几乎无法让自己的思维汇聚起来好好思考。还有那毒液……它们也在扰乱他的思维……

 _杀了他们，你才能逃出去。_ 欧比旺绝望地尝试做最后一次挣扎，但是他感觉自己被包围了，不是被瓦尔的守卫，而是被更加黑暗的东西，将他整个人拖入一个不见底的深渊。欧比旺试图夺回自己身体的控制权，但是背叛的感觉从四面八方涌过来，他眼前有一道巨浪，连绝地的光剑都无法抵挡。

哪怕只有一次，奎刚能在与十二名长老对质之前告诉欧比旺：你可以接受试炼了，我的徒弟。

原力啊，哪怕只有一次。欧比旺呼唤道。

_他没有，他只是非常心急地想要离开你，然后收天行者为徒。而你还傻乎乎地向他道谢，感谢他肯定了你的能力。_

欧比旺转过身，感觉眼角四周灼烧得厉害，他借助那股力量一跃而起，将光剑刺向瓦尔。

 

奎刚是被一阵急促的晃动摇醒的。

“安纳金？”

“师傅，”安纳金的眼睛里满是不安，他光着双脚，还穿着睡衣。“我感觉到欧比旺有危险。”

“你从……”奎刚有些迷茫。“你们的师徒纽带恢复了吗？”

“没有，”安纳金有些沮丧地摇摇头。自从欧比旺前往塔图因之后，他就擅自竖起了精神屏障，有些无情地将安纳金挡在另外一边，男孩为此难过了好几天。“欧比旺的精神屏障忽然变弱了，所以我能感觉到一点点，他似乎被什么困住了。”

奎刚点点头，他知道安纳金也十分在意欧比旺，他选择相信这个孩子的话。

“你觉得我们需要告诉长老会的大师们吗？”安纳金有些犹豫地问道，他知道在这个时间点要召集一次会议必须花上一段时间。

“暂时不需要。”奎刚摇摇头，又解释道：“我们会在前往塔图因的飞船上通知他们。”

安纳金飞快地点点头，然后跑回自己的房间去准备东西。

奎刚有些茫然地看着安纳金消失在门口，他知道自己也必须尽快行动起来了。

欧比旺从不是个沉默寡言的学徒，但他不曾在奎刚面前谈起授衔仪式的事情。奎刚知道发生了什么，因为他已经感觉不到与欧比旺之间的师徒纽带了。纽带消失了，欧比旺成为一名独立的绝地武士。然而现在欧比旺遇到了危险，第一个感应到的不再是自己，而是安纳金。

那时，欧比旺问他会不会嫉妒，他说了实话。他的确是会嫉妒，对安纳金。

 

塔图因是一个双星系统，在两颗太阳都逐渐落下后，温度开始骤降。欧比旺在街上奔跑着，怀里抱着一个用绝地斗篷抱起来的东西。

他要把这恶心的东西丢给沃图，然后逼着对方交代出雪米·天行者的下落。

当他闯进店时，这名托伊达里亚商贩正在做最后的收拾工作。他明显被绝地武士狠狠吓到了，因为欧比旺满身的污渍，还散发着令人作呕的气味，沃图害怕地大喊大叫，想将对方赶出去。

“告诉我天行者的下落，”欧比旺将那一包东西砸在沃图身上，他的声音和外面的温度一样冰冷。

托伊达里亚人花了好长时间才敢上前掀开一点布料。

那是瓦尔的一对眼睛，和欧比旺的双瞳一样，折射出可怕的黄色。

“你已经杀了她，”沃图惊恐地说道，声音和他的双手一样颤抖。

欧比旺不为所动，他在破碎的记忆里似乎看到了一个女人的身影，光剑正砍向她。

“我……她被我卖给瓦尔了。”沃图说道。

*


End file.
